


迷情1

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情1

深夜十二点，穿着一身waiter制服的赵云澜在街边苦着脸叹气。  
他后悔。  
为什么刚才那么冲动？不过被一个油腻大叔捏了下屁股而已，又不会掉几两肉。  
装什么贞烈呢！  
看看！这份时薪这么高的工作打水漂了！  
即将到期的房租、快见底的大庆的猫粮。  
还有妈妈的医药费…  
怎么办啊…

终于回到租住的小阁楼，他累得只想把自己甩在床上摊成一块饼。  
大庆乖巧地过来舔舔他。  
“叮”邮箱提示音。  
他打开手机，发现是学校发来的成绩单。  
赶紧点进去细看，他的奖学金可指着这期中考核的绩点呢！

“靠！”  
真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨！  
他的细胞生物学只得了C！因为出勤太少！  
奖学金泡汤了！  
赵云澜心头一沉。

赵云澜，就读于龙城大学生物工程专业，今年大二。土生土长的龙城人。  
其父赵心慈是前龙城房产局局长，去年被双规。家产全部没收，无期徒刑，剥夺政治权利终身。  
其母大受打击之下脑动脉瘤破裂出血，手术后一直躺在龙城第一医院ICU，昏睡状态。  
所有亲朋都消失。  
目前一人一猫相依为命。

“赵云澜，怎么了？”是林静，高中到大学的同学兼好友。  
“没事。”赵云澜看他一眼，闷着头继续往阶梯教室赶。  
马上就是分子生物学的课，他可绝不能迟到。  
“看你样子就是有事，快说！”  
赵云澜耸耸肩：“我分子生物学肯定down了，出勤分数太低。”  
“那你的奖学金怎么办？那你妈妈的医药费怎么办？不是说拿到这个钱给你妈妈做CRRT吗？”  
林静的连声嚷嚷让赵云澜的心更乱。  
“别说了。沈灭绝来了。”他顶顶林静的胳膊肘，示意他赶快在教室安静坐下。

沈巍，龙城大学最年轻的终身教授，生物工程系。  
他之所以被叫成“沈灭绝”，是因为他严厉又苛刻，对学生要求超高。他的课，3次不到就是C。论文抄袭直接down。考前划重点？根部不可能！  
简直是灭绝人性的存在。  
赵云澜这学期上他的分子生物学，真的是胆战心惊，基本不敢翘课。  
但实在是有一份兼职和课程时间重合了，他有好几次是在课间休息时才溜进教室。  
那么大的阶梯教室，都能发现他迟到！  
赵云澜昨晚也想过，要不要去跟沈巍求求情，改成B他的奖学金就能回来。  
想完他就拍拍自己的脸。  
别异想天开啦！忘了这个人叫灭绝吗！

课间休息的时候，林静跟他继续之前的话题。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“不知道。”赵云澜惨然道。  
“其实…也不是全无办法…”  
林静不忍他面如死灰的样子，神秘兮兮凑过来。  
“什么意思？”  
林静扫一眼四周，确定没人听到他们说话，然后对着赵云澜的耳朵悄悄说：“听说沈灭绝喜欢小鲜肉，你要不要试试色诱…”  
赵云澜眨眨眼：“你没事吧你！我是直男！”  
“直男怎么了？又没让你直接去献菊花，先试着调调情啥的…那要不然你还有更好的办法吗？”

赵云澜咬咬嘴唇，抬眼瞄教室前方的沈巍。  
那个身材修长的男人，穿着整整齐齐的长袖白衬衫和熨帖的西裤，五官精致无暇，挺直的鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜。  
整个人透着股禁欲的性感和不近人情的冷艳。  
之前多少女生前仆后继地跑去他那儿献媚发骚，都被甩一鼻子灰回来。  
后来就八卦他是gay。  
还有人言之凿凿说看到他在gay bar跟小鲜肉抱在一起。  
看着那人表情冷硬的脸，再想想林静的建议。  
赵云澜晴天白日打了个冷噤。  
太荒唐了！

下课铃响的时候，赵云澜跟林静随着人潮往教学楼外走。  
“叮”短信提示音。  
妈妈的主治医师发来的。  
“小赵，你母亲的肾功能已经进一步衰竭，马上下病重了。你尽快过来签收病重通知书。CRRT你还考虑吗… ……”  
赵云澜眼睛一阵酸涩，抬头看看太阳，让水汽蒸发。  
老天这一年是在往死里整他吗？  
手机从指间滑落，他都没有感觉到。  
正是上下课高峰，进进出出全是人。林静也不知道挤哪儿去了。  
后面一群同学推搡着过来：“走不走啊你…怎么回事这人…”  
一只白皙的手伸来，递过他的手机。  
赵云澜愣愣接住，转头一看。  
沈巍。

沈巍的办公室很大，全是红木的桌椅柜，透出一种古典严肃。  
赵云澜随意打量两眼。  
他琢磨着跟沈巍怎么说能让他同意帮自己改成绩。  
感觉没戏…  
但是他已走投无路。

“赵云澜，你是想跟我说出勤分的事吗？”沈巍站在那张巨大的书桌后面，手指点一点考勤册。  
“没有转圜的余地，我不会给不尊重课堂的学生第二次机会。”  
“不要啊沈老师，我是有苦衷的！这门课绩点不够，我就拿不到奖学金。我就…”赵云澜不由自主往前走了两步 ，急切地想博取一下沈灭绝的同情心。  
沈巍抬手打断他，给了他一个无动于衷的表情：“不要说了！我不想听故事！你只能怪你自己，学生就该做好学生的本分。”  
赵云澜的心沉了下去。  
他的自尊心催促他赶紧转身走人，但是他不能那样。  
他不能失去这笔奖学金。  
人命关天。

突然间，赵云澜想起了林静的建议。  
他瑟缩了一下，脸有点红。  
“你出去吧。”沈巍的嘴唇抿成一条线，脸上有一丝不耐烦。  
赵云澜深吸一口气，咽了一口唾沫，对上沈巍的视线。  
“沈老师，只要能拿到好一点的分数…我…我愿意做任何事…”  
沈巍不明所以地看着他。  
赵云澜没脸承受这样探究的视线。  
他豁出去一样冲到书桌后面，大力地把沈巍推坐在椅子上。  
转椅惯性地往后滑出去一些。  
沈巍以为这个学生要打人，有点愣住。  
赵云澜红着眼睛定定看了沈巍几秒，突然跪在他面前。  
“赵云澜，你干什么！你…”  
他的话戛然而止。  
赵云澜迅速拉开了他的裤链，掏出了他的…低头含住了！

沈巍是gay。也是惊天动地的处男，基本自己都不怎么动手那种。  
此刻他清晰感觉到分身进入了怎样一个湿滑软腻之地。  
这个小孩虽然笨拙，但虔诚地舔着、吮着。  
沈巍只能看到他秀气的后脑勺，散发着一股淡淡的玫瑰味洗发露香气。  
这若有若无的香气好像什么催情剂一样，瞬间让沈巍脑子翁的一声。  
他快速硬了起来，手不自主地握紧了座椅把手。  
一部分意识在劝说：推开他！这个学生胆子太大了！简直让学校开除都不过分！  
另一部分意识却沉陷集中在这舒爽的感觉里，让他没有说话的力气。

赵云澜发现沈巍有感觉了。  
他继续不停动作，头前后摆动着深深含入再吐出，口水渐渐分泌出很多，吸溜出声响。  
手掌拢住柱身和囊袋轻柔抚摸。  
他尽力不去想自己这样子看上去有多淫秽，也尽力忽略下巴的酸疼。  
想着快点让沈巍射出来，就可以快点结束了。  
幸好…这个人很干净，连阴茎也清爽得没有怪味。

沈巍叹了一口气，认命般地将头仰起。  
他脸上是隐忍却放纵的表情，脖子上一层晶莹的细汗。  
他拽着赵云澜的头发，把他的头压向自己，等不及赵云澜吞吐，自行摆动腰部。  
赵云澜嘴角觉得痛，被撑得裂开一个小口子。  
沈巍的呼吸越来越粗，重重地顶了一下胯部后顿住。  
赵云澜觉得喉咙深处被一波波灼热的精液冲刷，他被呛得咳嗽，只能把东西吞下去。  
谢天谢地，没他想象的那么恶心。  
他吐出软掉的阴茎，局促地抬起头。

沈巍还在喘息，完全没回过神。  
脖子就那么仰着，眼镜不知什么时候摘掉了。  
眼神很是茫然，半睁半闭的，眼尾飞红，睫毛上湿湿的。  
赵云澜试探地喊他：“沈老师…”  
沈巍眼皮一下子掀开，并没有低头，只伸出手整理下身。  
“算你过…现在，出去。”带了一点鼻音，所以冷酷的话语听起来是软绵绵的。

沈巍办公室的门在他身后关上，赵云澜呼出一口气。  
他一想起自己刚才干了什么，脸就红到了脖子，四下看了看，感觉所有人只要看他一眼就能猜到发生了什么似的。  
但其实没人多看他一眼，谁也不知道。


End file.
